The present invention is directed to an apparatus for holding a tube of liquid and for dispensing the liquid from the tube. Many liquids such as oils, paints, greases, solder, paste, adhesive, glues, and lubricants are sold in compressible or collapsible tubes. The liquid is dispensed from a tube by compressing the tube.
The principle objection to dispensing liquid from a collapsible tube is that it is difficult to control the amount of liquid being dispensed with any degree of precision. Another objection is that it is difficult to apply the liquid to small or hard to reach places. These and other difficulties experienced with the use of liquid dispensing tubes have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide an apparatus for holding a collapsible tube of liquid and for dispensing the liquid from the tube in a precise controlled manner.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dispenser for liquid in a collapsible tube which is adaptable for different types of liquids having different viscosities.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an apparatus for dispensing liquid from a collapsible tube wherein the apparatus is adjustable for selectively controlling the degree of compression of the tube to control the amount of fluid dispensed from the tube at each compression.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an apparatus for holding a collapsible tube of liquid and for dispensing the liquid from the tube for a wide range of applications such as arts and crafts, fingernail cosmetics, dental, medical and many industrial settings.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an apparatus for holding a collapsible tube of liquid and for dispensing the liquid from the tube wherein the apparatus is made of a modular construction in which the modules are simple in construction, easy to assemble and easy to use.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.